


hot days and pretty flowers

by snoflakesun



Series: the home i find in you [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: the Slates are gone - but the people aren't.Fushimi still loves to annoy his favorite Homra member~(im so bad at summaries i apologize)





	hot days and pretty flowers

After the Slates had been destroyed, the lives of Kings and their clansmens’ lives returned - or changed to fit into normal society. Homra had broken apart, but not completely. They still met on Sunday evenings, chatting about what had happened during the week, like how Anna’s school week was, or how Dewa was doing in the coffee shop he worked at.

Yata worked at a small flower shop near Kusanagi’s business firm. Coincidentally, it was quite near the Scepter 4 workplace, and so Fushimi took whatever chance he had to come in and annoy his favorite Homra member.

 

Yata was setting some flowers outside the door when he heard the voice that only belonged to one person - Fushimi. “Ahh, what do you want?” Yata asked, irritated.

“Hm, nothing~” Fushimi stepped forwards so that he was standing next to Yata. “Just wanted to check in on you.”

The shorter male finished arranging the flowers in the pot and stood up, brushing his hands against the apron that was tied around his waist. “So, what is it this time? If you don’t have anything to do, leave.”

“So bold today, Misaki,” Fushimi taunted. “Why don’t you let me stay around?”

“Because I’m busy,” Yata snapped back. “I’m pretty sure you have better things to do.”

“I don’t.”

Yata sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Just don’t bother me.”

Fushimi watched as Yata entered the shop, wondering why was in such an off mood today. Yata pulled out a piece of paper and started grabbing flowers off shelves, before setting them into a vase that rested on the counter. Fushimi leaned against the glass, watching him work.

Watching Yata was always something that Fushimi took interest in. The way that Yata focused in on his work and ignored all distractions was cute, he decided. He always started with a small frown, but whenever he finished, a bright grin would take its place, no matter how he was feeling during the day.

“Ahh, finally done,” Yata smiled as he used the back of his hand to wipe away the beads of sweat that gathered on his forehead.

“Who’s it for this time?” Fushimi asked.

“Kusanagi,” Yata replied breezily. “He wants to ask for something from the cold-hearted woman.”

“Oh, the lieutenant? He’s probably going to propose to her or something,” Fushimi shrugged, walking over to where Yata was standing.

“Eh?!” Yata seemed surprised.

“Hm. My break’s over, I’ll see you later,” Fushimi cut off anything else Yata was going to say as he left, the bells on the door jingling quietly behind him.

 

The next time Fushimi visited Yata, it was when the sun was brightly shining above, sending its rays of heat into the earth. “Man, it’s so hot,” Yata complained to no one, using his hands as a fan. He stared at the ceiling fan above, leaning backwards on the counter.

“That doesn’t seem like something you should be doing right now,” Fushimi said dryly.

Yata turned, his eyes widening as he first registered that Fushimi was at the door, and a customer was in front of him.

“Ah- sorry,” Yata apologized, helping the customer buy their flowers.

“That’s some poor customer service.”

“Shut up! It’s hot and it’s Sunday - I didn’t expect anyone to be here right now.”

“Hm.”

“Now what do you want?”

Fushimi ignored Yata’s words as he wandered around the shop for his thousandth time - he’d basically memorized the layout of the small shop. Fushimi stared at a piece of paper that was taped on one of the shelves, before turning away and going to pick up a flower.

“Here, I’ll buy something for once,” Fushimi set the flower on the table.

“Whoah, Saru buying something? It’s like the sun’s rising from the west or something.”

“Shut up.”

Yata grinned as he rang up the price. “A hundred yen’s your total.”

Fushimi handed him the bill, and Yata handed him the flower in exchange. “Hm…” Fushimi held it in his hand, as if he was contemplating something.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Fushimi said as he pulled out one of the knives, cutting off the stem to the flower.

“Wait wha-“

Yata’s words were cut off by Fushimi leaning over the counter, tucking the flower behind Yata’s ear, and smiling gently. “Happy birthday,” Fushimi said, pushing himself back so that he was on the other side of the counter.

“I- I- what?” Yata stuttered, a soft red blooming across his face.

Fushimi pulled out his PDA and snapped a picture of Yata, before smirking. “A gift,” was all he said before he left the store.

“Damn…” Yata whispered as the jingle of the bells faded.

 

Fushimi opened his PDA once he returned to his workspace. Yata wasn’t looking at the camera, but the photo still turned out alright. His face was turned towards the counter, a rosy pink apparent across his embarrassed face. The sun was behind Fushimi when he took the photo, so the sunlight reflected off of Yata’s bright ginger hair. The flower he had tucked in place was a yellow rose with red tips, fitting nicely with his hair.

Yata left for Homra that night, having left the flower in his hair. “Ah- who did Yata get?” Chitose raised an eyebrow as he entered the bar.

“What?”

“You’ve got a flower in your hair,” Eric commented dryly.

For the second time that day, a blush covered Yata’s cheeks as he looked down. “Ah,” he pulled the flower from his hair, holding it between his hands, and smiled gently.

“Just a gift from a special someone, I guess.”

 

tumblr: [snoflakesun](https://snoflakesun.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> a yellow rose w/ red tips - good friends, falling in love and romance
> 
> some fluff heh~~


End file.
